Love Hina : Chosen
by Mallaron
Summary: After the battle between Keitaro and Motoko, things have gone back to normal. Well, almost. Motoko is still sick, Naru has some mixed feelings, and Su feels left out. A generalromantic L.H. story. LemonsLimes in later chapters.


**Chosen**

_By Brenden Johnson (a.k.a. Outburst)_

* * *

This is my first fanfic, so please excuse me if it has some problems. I am in love with Love Hina, so I will try my best to keep this as best as possible.Also, please review. Your reviews will help me better my skills as a writer, and some helpful suggestions for writing and for the story are greatly appreciated.I will keep this story as up-to-date as I can. 

This first chapter is just to get the story rolling. This is mainly a romantic story between two certain characters, so don't think just because the first chapter or two isn't **M Rated **doesn't mean that the following chapters aren't.

* * *

Chapter 1

Kitsune left the room, making sure to close the door quietly, as to not disturb Motoko. Motoko was still down with a cold after her battle with Keitaro.

'I can't believe I didn't win,' Motoko thought to herself. 'If I can't beat Keitaro, then I won't be able to beat anyone. I will become what I hate; a weakling.

'No.' Motoko tried to raise her hand to slap herself out of this mind torture, but her body was too weak. She hadn't the strength. 'I am not a weakling. I have trained hard through the sword ever since I was young. A simple cold doesn't degrade me. It only slows my process towards greatness. Some rest will do me good, anyhow.

'But my friends have abandoned me.' Motoko's own thoughts frightened herself. 'No, they haven't. What am I thinking? They just left. Just because they aren't here with me right now, doesn't mean that they have abandoned me. I can't be selfish. Selfishness is a sign of weakness. I am not a weakling.'

'But I want them here with me. And because of this I must be a weakling…'

'No! I am not a weakling! I do not need them!' Motoko screamed to herself, echoing inside her mind. 'I am not a weakling.'

'But I still would like some company…'

* * *

Kitsune was bored out of her mind. With Motoko out with a cold, and Keitaro and Naru studying all the time, it was getting pretty unexciting in the dorm. 'There must be a way to liven this place up' she thought. 'Maybe Keitaro and Naru are at it again!' Kitsune silently snuck through the hallways, heading towards Naru's bedroom. 'Maybe they will be at it. That would be great. Chaos all brings a boring situation back to life.' When Kitsune reached Naru's room, there were two voices. However, neither was Keitaro's. It was just Naru and Su. 

'Bummer.'

Kitsune pulled out of crouching loudly opened the door, making sure to acknowledge her presence. Sure enough, Naru was sitting at her kotatsu, with Su pacing the room back and forth, a mound of papers in hand. Naru, however, was munching down on a very large poppy seed muffin.

"Kitsune!" Naru said, a little startled by Kitsune's loud entry. "Why are you here?"

"What, aren't you happy to see me?" Kitsune smirked. "Anyways, I was just with Motoko. She still isn't talking. But there is good news."

"What!?"

"I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geicko." Kitsune laughed at her own joke. Naru and Su glared at Kitsune until she started to feel a little sorry for cracking a joke after Motoko.

"Sorry. Anyways, she is starting to eat again."

"Really!? That's wonderful! She will be better in no time!" Naru replied. Su was studying the papers in hand. Su looked almost as if she was going to rip up the papers in anger.

"Ok, you ready Naru?" Su said.

Naru nodded.

"Ok, um…." Su kept staring at the papers. "um… uh…" Kitsune came up to Su, and glanced over her shoulder, reading the paper. "Which problem is it?"

Su pointed to the fourth problem on the paper. "3x + 5/3 12 – x" Kitsune said aloud to Naru.

Naru ripped the paper from Su's hands, tearing most the pages in half. Naru, however, did not seem to notice. "You couldn't say that problem!? What's the matter with you, Su?" Su and Kitsune both jumped in shock at Naru's words.

"I… I sorry… it just..." Su replied shyly to Naru's remark.

"There are no excuses! Learn to read!" Naru yelled, turning her back to Su.

"Then why no get Tokyo-ewe to do for you!" Su screamed, storming out of the room.

There was a short silence. Kitsune was still stunned from Naru's remarks, but after a second, she came back.

"What the hell was that, Naru Narusegawa!?" Kitsune yelled in frustration at Naru.

Naru didn't reply.

* * *

Please review. -_ Brenden Johnson (a.k.a. Outburst)  
_


End file.
